Book Jumpers
by Mora H. Nara
Summary: After gaining the powers to go into books, Prince Haigorashi must go threw the world of Pop Culture known as...The Conjurer. But he also has to worry about a New York boy and a mysterious boy, and the three must protect the world of the books from evil.
1. Intro

This is my first story, hope you enjoy it.

Introduction

This is the story of a small group of people known as the _Book Jumpers_. These people can literally _jump_ into books and/or TV shows or movies. The limit for the power that each has is Fifty, but since you have to have to follow asleep after the number you counted, that's the power you have. If you go over, nothing happens. The lowest limit, 1, dies when he/she goes out of the book. But when your level 5 or over, you can go in and out to your leisure.

Here are the classes for the series, and the characters for each class.

Class 1: lvl. 5-10. Most of the minor chacters

Can _jump_ into and out of a book.

Is limited to that one book.

And can summon characters from the book for 30 minutes.

Must find the book there, so they can get back.

Class 2: 11-20: this is rare

Same powers as level 5-10

Can _jump_ from book to book (with a magical map that they draw of that world)

Can bring the book with them.

Class 3: 21-30: pretty rare

Same as the last two.

Can actually go into comic books as well as books.

Can _jump_ into some movies

Class 4: 31-40: practically the most rare

Same as the last three

Can conjure up a backpack to carry all the things you want from the places you've been.

Class 5: 41-49: This is common for people with a good attention span. A main character, Cooper Lincoln, has this level.

Same as the last four

Can use the powers of that realm (like elemental powers, magic powers, and others)

Class 6: 50. Only three people has this, including the main character; Shingi.

Same as the last five

Can change reality of the books or movies, but the outside world won't know the difference.

Can heal himself/herself once he/she is out of the book.

Can _jump_ others with them.

Can resurrect people that died or is already dead in the books or movies

Can _jump_ with characters from other books as shown when Shingi brings Elva from _Brisingr_, and when Cooper brings Spider Man (from the _Marvel Comics_) and Clarisse La Rue (from _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_) with them.

Is Semi-Immortal in the book worlds (meaning that if they die in the book world, they'll be kicked out of that book world for good, but only that one book, but can go into another copy of it)

Anyway, here are the characters of the series. Be warned that they are from other series, so I don't own some of them. The only ones that I own is Shingi, Cooper and Mr. Keldor (while Teenaged Reaper owns Cooper, but he gave him to me)

Shingi Haigerashi: A prince from England that gains the power to _jump_ from book to book. Being a Class Six _Book Jumper_, he is the one of the three chosen ones. His main companion threw the book worlds include Elva, the cursed girl from the _Eragon series_, Cooper Lincoln, the Class Five joker, but is also one of the chosen ones (SHOCKER!). Also has a crush on Elva. The way he got this power was when his book case fell on him and he counted to 50 (while counting Dragons, which were jumping over a fence (it's fictional, it doesn't have to make sense!!))

Cooper Lincoln: The street-wise New Yorker who ends up with the power of the _Book Jumpers_ when he counted to 49, but his mind was set on the Heroes of the Fictional World. He met up with Shingi while in the Marvel Comic world, which is really big since all of the characters are all in the same universe. After meeting up with Cooper, Shingi finds him a bit strange. While he is calm and collected, Cooper is obsessive with Comic Books and Fantasy Stories. Cooper is a friend with some of the characters they meet, mostly Spider Man, Elva and Clarisse.

Elva: The main female protagonist in this series, but is a minor one in _Eragon_. Elva is a young girl who was accidentally cursed by Eragon when he tried to bless her when she was an baby. Before she was got out of the book, she changed from her original age, 4 years old, she sped up to 14 years old. She is the love interest of Shingi.

Peter Parker/Spider Man: The most famous super hero in the Marvel Comics. After losing his uncle Ben, he uses his new powers to stop all crime doers to justice…and well…check it off of the internet if you want to know so bad about his back story.

Clarisse La Rue: Again, check the Internet.

Mr. Keldor: The only nice teacher in Shingi's and Cooper's school. He is a middle-aged man with a great knowledge of all books. He seems like the strict type, but he is actually very kind and wouldn't be strict for no good reason. He is also a secretive guy, which confuses people.

Sparrow: A young man, a year younger then Shingi and Cooper, is actually Mr. Keldor as a child. He is also a level 50 _Book Jumper_, who has an extra power; he can fly in the book realms. He is just as he is when he's a grown up, but is more childish and immature. But the twist is…no one knows that it's Mr. Keldor. He is said to have vanished, but Cooper and Shingi met up with him sometimes, making him wonder who he is.

Harris McCloud: The main villain. He is a level 50 _Jumper_ that enjoys to mess around with the characters of the books he goes into. He loathes Shingi and Cooper, heck; he wants to kill them in the real world just to make sure they don't bug him. But whenever he gets close, Mr. Keldor or Sparrow always stops him.

Well, that's all you need to know for now. R&R.


	2. The first Jumper

Hi, this is Mora. Please enjoy this chapter of _Book Jumper_. Please R&R.

The first _Jumper_

Shinji was cleaning out his private bookshelf in the master Library in his manor. His servant, Flynn, was making sure he didn't get hurt, trip or bleed. Shinji was a young man, around 15, with blonde hair; gray eyes the color of storm clouds, a black prince-like outfit with gold and blue highlights. In his hands was a copy of Brisingr.

As he reached the top of the bookshelf, he slipped and accidentally made the bookshelf fall on him, but luckily it didn't crush him thanks to a table being close-by. But all of the books, all-fictional except a select few, fell on top of him, including Brisingr. He groaned as he went unconscious.

He then thinks '_Maybe if I count to 50, I think I can forget the pain._" He then begins to count…dragons?

(_Dreamscape_)

As he counted, for some reason, a few dragons are seen jumping over a fence. He then got confused. "_Okay…what the heck is happening here? Where are the sheep?_" He then begins to count them. "_1…2…3…4…5…_" then he continued after a few minutes. "_…45…46…47…(yawn) 48…49…50…_" He then got officially sleepy and fell over, his eyes closed.

Later, he found himself in a dark void. He looked around, and saw nothing but space-like darkness, but no stars in sight. He turned around and saw one light. "_Only one star? Now that is weird._" The last part of the sentence echoed all over. He looked around, confused now. "_Creepy_." That echoed as well.

He then got up and ran towards the light, and when he passed threw it, he found himself in a…field? He looked around, now officially confused. "_Uh…what just happened?_"

A figure came into view. He walked over and saw it was a girl, looked a couple years younger then he was, about 10, saw him and smiled in a creepy way. "_Hello_." She said, the smile not leaving, her eyes like glowing violet orbs. A hood was over her black hair, and a strange looking symbol on her forehead, creeping him out more.

"_Uh…hello?_" he said, still cautious. "_Do I know you?_" the girl shook her head as she looked him over.

Then she says "_No, but you will. But I will not remember, as this isn't real._" She stopped smiling as she continued. "_Soon I will be one of your most trusted allies, as will three others. They shall help you on your quest. What quest you may ask? I have not an idea._"

'_Okay…creepy kid in the middle of a giant field, check. Weird purple eyes of death, check. Me suddenly in the middle of nowhere with those dragons, just plain weird. I'M IN HELL!_' he screamed in his head, which made an echo in his head.

"_Your not dead, and_ _that was just rude_." Said the girl, surprising him.

"_Now you can read minds. Also...what is your name again? I didn't catch it._" Shinji asked, confused now.

The girl giggled and says "_I have said it before, I am a friend that will join you on your quest. But I cannot tell you my name…yet._" She smirked and says, "_Oh, and I came here for a reason, do you know what it is?_" He shakes his 'no' as she says, "_We shall meet in the Book World. You are one of the cursed Book Jumpers._"

(End of Dreamscape)

With that, he suddenly finds himself in his room, making him confused. He found a few books next to his bed. Shinji thought to himself '_What the heck is a Book Jumper?_' he shrugs and gets up from the bed and says "Flynn, where are you?"

She ran in and asks "You alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache. Weirdly enough, I saw some kid in my dream after some dragons came in. Weird, huh?" asked Shinji as she nods.

"Good point, but get ready for school tomorrow, your parents won't be happy if they find out your not ready." Flynn says as Shinji just groans out of annoyance.

"Ah man." He sighs as he opened Brisingr and suddenly a piece of paper fell out of the book. On it, it said _Kouji-Su_. With confusion, Shinji picked it up and said it out loud. What he didn't know that his hand was on the map of the book's fictional terrain.

Suddenly a small rumble began to happen. Everything began to shake in the room; books fell from the shelves as suddenly the book's map glows. "What the heck is goin on here?!" Suddenly a giant flash of light began to surround him and he was literally sucked into the book, as it vanished as well.

(_In the Mid-Verse_)

Shinji screamed as he landed on his butt in mid-air, in that same dark place again. "Oh great, this place again." He groaned as the book hits his head. "OW!" he growled as it landed in his hand. "huh? The book came with, weird."

Suddenly, a grumbling is heard as a loud voice booms. "**HELLO! Class 6, it is a pleasure to meet you.**" Shinji looked around, now officially confused. "**Now, pick what you want.**"

"Huh?" asked Shinji as thousands podiums came in, all of which had different outfits, weapons and, literally, knowledge. He looked around, confused. "what is with the clothes? What is this, a fashion agency?"

"**This is the choice you must make. Before you can enter the Book Realm, you must chose one of these clothing and weapons, but beware; if you chose something, you can't change it. Whatever weapon you have, you can't trade it. Whatever knowledge you gained, you cannot switch it. But this might help.**"

Suddenly a black backpack, a normal looking one at that, came in front of him. Shinji looked up and asks, "What the heck is with the backpack? Am I going to school or something?" he had a hint of dread in his voice, as the booming voice chuckled.

"**No, this is the Endless Storage Sack, it can hold anything. You can take almost everything here, except the weapons. They must be here for others that come, though you are the first of many years. You remind me of another. Nice boy that called himself Sparrow. Oh yeah, you must chose a name for the book worlds, it shall be what you are known as in the many realms." **Said the voice, making Shinji confused.

The young man asks himself "What is this? _Kingdom Hearts_?" he shrugged and says he grabs a lot of stuff and then noticed a blue robe, which shimmered like a sapphire, along with a gloves and boots of that same coloring with a black shirt and blue pants. He smirked and puts it on, and looks himself over.

"Nice." He said, looking himself over. He then saw a mask next to the podium, which had a strange look; long and black, with large eye holes, with a crescent marking on the forehead. He began to put it on.

"**No, you must not put that on it's…"** the voice began.

"Why?" but was to late as it latched to his face, he screamed as his canines elongated, his left eye turned red and his right eye turned blue, both with a tint of green in it, and his blond hair turned a dark shade of blue.

"**No! You have put on the cursed **_**Mask of the Moon **_**you are now cursed with the personality of **_**the conjurer**_**!"** the voice exclaimed urgently.

"_The Conjurer_ huh hahahahaha…" The conjurer laughed and said "yes, yes that's my new name yes, hahaha." He grinned, but then the personalities merged.

"Huh, whah my teeth, my hair, my Eye's? Voice what happened." Shingi, who has now merged with the Conjurer, asked.

"**You are now the Conjurer, now chose your weapon and leave."** The voice said.

Shingi picked up a staff and five Knowledge's, and a lot of extra clothes, food, water, and some other weapons.

Then a bright light came and he flinched and tripped on to his back, as he fell above a camp some 50 feet below him and he screamed.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Book Jumpers. _Thank you for reading.


	3. BRISINGR and the mysterious girl

Hello this is chapter 3 of _book jumpers _hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.

_**BRISINGR and the mysterious girl**_

Shingi picked up a staff and five Knowledge's, and a lot of extra clothes, food, water, and some other weapons.

Then a bright light came and he flinched and tripped on to his back, as he fell above a camp some 50 feet below him and he screamed.

And was in place right in front of a large tent.

"Ahh…huh? Where am I." He turned around and saw the large tent and said "Oh yeah, my weird dream." He sighed as he began to walk towards the tent with his staff, not noticing the big burly figures with horned helmets and scowls on their faces, there were also four others there as well, two that looked like humans, and two dwarves.

He walked right past them without them noticing the other.

Nasuada was sitting in her chair as Shinji walked in and gasps as she notices him walking in as if he were invisible to all but her self.

'_I'll take care of this' _said the Conjurer "said" to Shinji.

The Conjurer walked to the front of her and said "lady Nasuada, the leader of this group, I presume is you?" The conjurer asked Nasuada, as he pulled down his sapphire colored hood to reveal him self to the rest of the people in the room.

"Yes I am Nasuada, Who are you and why are you here…and who let you in here?"

"Oh no one let me in I came in on my own accord it seems your guards can't see through petty illusions such as '_the invisibility Robe of none be seen but the one thy wants to see the_'." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"A robe of invisibility… oh well than who are you?"

"Oh yes, I am, of course, the conjurer."

"No your real name."

"Oh my…real name." He paused as six guards surrounded him "you really want me as an enemy." He laughed as if the funniest joke he'd ever heard was being told to him.

"No I wish you swear upon the ancient language that you are not a spy for any of are enemy's." she signaled for the guards to step off a little. "Now repeat after me…" she said what was wished to be said and he repeated. "Good now tell me your name and I will both call the guards off and allow you to state your business."

"My name is…" a large man came in then.

"Lady Nightstalker?" said the man, Fadawar.

"Yes, Fadawar."

"I need to speak with you."

"As you wish, Fadawar." She asked every one to leave except for Shinji. They then started a private conversation, that Shinji couldn't quit hear until Fadawar said loudly.

"But we are your people." Then suddenly the words from the book went through his mind,

'_Fadawar, a tall, high-nosed, black-skinned man, spoke with the same heavy emphasis and altered vowels Nasuada remembered hearing during her childhood in Farthen Dur, when emissaries from her father's tribe would arrive she would sit on Ajihad's lap and doze while they talked and smoked cardus weed'_ the words flashed through his mind as the situation took place.

He watched as the words from the book almost change completely at his arrival. Fadawar suddenly jabbed his scepter into the ground… than a second time. He says something that Shinji does not pay attention to as he began to walk towards them. But something seemed to be slowing him down.

After awhile, Shinji doesn't know how long, they say something about a challenge of leader ship over tribes or something called, he's read the book but hasn't really memorized it, then the big guy started to take his arm bangles off as Nasuada walked passed him to the other side of the pavilion rang a small brass bell and rang it twice, paused, and then rang it four times.

A women walked in, Farica. She cast a frank glance at Nasuada's guests, but lingered on Shingi. She then curtsied to the lot of them and said "Yes, Mistress?"

Nasuada nodded to Fadawar, "we may proceed." Then said to Farica, "Help me out of my dress; I don't want to ruin it."

Shinji, now control over his body, Blushed deeply seeing her white under-garments. Blood ran down his nose as he went to the chair and saw a curtain at the back of the chair '_excellent hiding place' _he thought.

He ran right into a small girl that looked like a six year old, and yet looked like a miniature version of that girl from his dream, with that same silver dragon mark on her forehead, "Ow."

That one word sent a chill through his spine. Mostly because he just broke the entire worlds end to a different route just by walking into the curtain, he heard a muffled yelp of pain from the other side of the curtain as he helped her up… and saw her eyes.

He felt like screaming, out of shock or out of happiness, or just plain hysteria. Because her eyes were both the most beautiful and the scariest things he ever saw. And the more they cut themselves the more she looked in pain.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Who are you." She sounded like a world-weary adult, and it seemed she didn't trust him very much either.

" Oh, I'm Shinji, What's yours?" he said. '_What a stupid Question!" _he thought.

"I'm Elva… and it seems I can't see into your weaknesses, or anything for that matter…what _are_ you?" She had this dumbstruck look on her face as if she just saw me walk out of a pile of poop and do the Macarena and give her a loli-pop full of cow milk.

"I'm a… I'm a…" he snapped his fingers trying to remember. It seemed she had forgotten all about the things happening outside the tent, for his mind was so vast, and "Powerful" as if it were a void that her cursed seemed as if it had vanished.

"A…What?" She sounded like a real girl for once.

"Ah, now I remember what the voice said I was. A _Book Jumper_." He said with pride, as he suddenly remembers the knowledge's he got and he used one on himself and her, for one can be used on many.

They both went through some sort of mental transformation; Elva's Dragon mark started glowing as her curse was turned into what it was after Eragon tried to lift it from her. And Shinji learned all that he needed to know about his powers, and what they do, and more he now knew the entire land like the back of his hand.

"Wow…so that's what it does I thought it was just rambling on and on at how important it was to not use these until necessary, and this is all it does, man that's cool." He then looks at Elva and sees the dragon mark glow then fade.

"What happened?" She said warily as her vision came into focus. She yelped when she saw Shinji standing so close to her. Her mind has now become more like a regular teenage girl.

"What's wrong?" As he turned around with his staff at the ready, when he found that no one was there he looked back at her and saw that she was blushing, and looking at her hands.

'_Why'd I do that, what's become of me,_' she thought looking at her hands, oblivious to her face burning up.

"Oh, I think The Knowledge teaches every one things they wish they knew and must know." He chuckled a little as he thought angrily, '_Stupid voice could' a said some' fin_' He 'PFFT'ed '_stupid Voice_,'

Elva looked up at him and asked, "So you're a _book jumper_…you look more like a wizard." She stated the last part Blandly.

"Oh…" he looked himself over, he hadn't realize he looked like this until now, "huh what'y'a know I do…well now that you mention it I am a wizard, _'The Conjurer'_ to be exact."

"Oh…well can you make me look more mature…because…well…you know…I Kinda need a bigger body to…you know…for my new 'knowledge' that you speak of that I now have more of then before." She asked him hesitantly, Surprising him, he could'a sworn she had a different personality in the book.

"O-okay than." He said, '_now what words should I use…ah the book Brisingr might have another note in it!_' He thought and took the book out of his 'hold every thing possible book bag' and opened it to the part they were supposed to be at and a piece of paper was there, very similar to the one with the book transporter spell.

It read "Matureith thy much the wants spell is '_Matchuer_'" which sounded a lot like mature.

He pointed his staff towards her and said the incantation.

Her body changed in both body and mind. Her hair grew longer, her body matured 'if not slightly' her cloths grew with her 'luckily', her face became older as well as cuter, well to him, her eyes became rounder to, her mind was being rearranged so they can get used to the teenage hormones faster then most people.

Now standing before him was the same exact person from his "Dream".

"What's your name, again?" he had to know if it was the same person.

"Elva." Her voice, oh her voice sounded like a harp to Shinji's ears.

He then noticed that at least 2 hours pasted by without him noticing.

Elva suddenly spoke up, "um, can I find something to eat I'm Famished?"

Hope you liked Chapter Three Of _Book Jumpers._ Oh and "_**Oh**_" is Shinji's Catch Phrase.


End file.
